Turn Away
by Linxcat
Summary: Bella's strong with anger, you're strong with passion. I'm not strong. A Black sisters story showing the strength needed to turn away
1. Prologue

"Don't tell me you're leaving?"

Andromeda gave the contents of her magically-deepened bag a vicious shove.

"Yep."

Bellatrix snorted, "What, you're leaving _us _for a _muggle-born_?"

Andromeda didn't even look up, concentrating only on emptying her wardrobe.

"Yep."

Bella stiffed slightly. "You're dishonouring the family, bringing shame to our own name. I'll never speak to you again, I won't even write!" she punctuated each word with venomous spite, lips pursed angrily.

Andromeda said nothing, but continued to pack with a somewhat pained look on her face.

Bellatrix, furious that she was being ignored, grabbed her sister's wrist.

"We're not coming to the wedding. I won't come to visit you, I won't! You're destroying our perfect family with your dirty mudblood lover!" she hissed. Andromeda narrowed her eyes and wrenched her hand from her sister's grasp, turning to pack again.

"Even Cissy hates you, don't you Cissy?" Bella turned to petition the youngest sister.

Narcissa looked alarmed at her opinion being asked. She stared between her two sisters, at a loss of whose side to take. Her lip began to quiver.

"Don't leave Dromeda..." she whispered. The other two girl's faces both creased; Bella's with disgust, Andromeda's in pain.

The middle sister turned away, sweeping chestnut tresses from her thin face and opening the doors of her wardrobe. The eldest snarled angrily.

"Blood traitor bitch!" She roared, "Say something!"

Andromeda's fingers tightened on the wardrobe door: for a moment it seemed as if she might slam it. But the moment of anger disappeared, her shoulders drooped, and she turned to her sisters.

"Are you quite finished, or if I leave now, will I interrupt your rant?"

Bellatrix's eyes widened in fury. She huffed and stomped over to the bedroom door. She flung it open, fists curling. She turned back, wild mane of curly jet hair swinging about her shoulders.

"I will hunt you down, Andromeda. You will _pay_ for destroying our family."

Andromeda equalled her black gaze, "Bring it on, sister."

Bellatrix hissed, "You are no sister of mine."

And then she was gone.

Andromeda's shoulders slumped. Shaking slightly, she turned back to her packing and began to try and zip up her case.

Narcissa approached, fingers pressed nervously to her rosebud mouth.

"You're not leaving, are you Andy? You'll come back?" she whimpered.

Andromeda let out a bitter chuckle, blowing her chocolate ringlets from her face, "Not if you paid me, Cissy. I'm _never_ coming back."

Narcissa's eyes widened; she bit her lip, fingers entwining themselves in her long locks of white-blonde hair, as they always did when she was upset.

"Andy...Andy, please-"

"Don't call me Andy, Cissy, you know I hate it."

"Andromeda. You can't go, please...Bella didn't mean what she said. She doesn't really hate you, she's just jealous that you've got a husband before her...please..."

Andromeda dropped the zip and gazed at her sister: taking in her thin pale face and silver orbs for what she hoped was not the last time.

"I don't belong here, Cissy. You and Bella..." she paused, "Bella belongs here. She's a true Black and I daresay she'll never change." She sighed sadly, "But me, Cissy, I'm different. I'm not a Black – not anymore now that father has disowned me – I don't agree with their morals and beliefs. This house is my prison for as long as I stay here."

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears and Andromeda had to fight her own. She squeezed her hands.

"I need to leave, sis. If I stay here any longer I'll go insane. If Bella doesn't kill me first." She grinned wanly.

"And me?" Narcissa asked softly. Andromeda shrugged.

"S'up to you now, Cissy. Position of family troublemaker is now open, if you want it. But you're a better daughter than me so I suppose father'll find you a nice rich husband. But don't let him control you. You have your own beliefs and you stick to them. Don't let Bella bully you."

Andromeda heaved the case from the bed and carried it over to the doors.

"Dromeda – Dromeda, please, wait." Cissy raced over to her, opal eyes brimming with tears. "What if father makes me marry someone I don't like? What if Bella's mean to me? I need you here – I'm not strong like you and Bella. She's strong with anger, and you're strong with passion. I'm not strong. I need you. Please don't go."

Andromeda paused at the doors. It seemed she was really considering her sister's point, but when she turned back, her eyes shone with sadness.

"I have to go, Cissy, you understand, don't you?"

Narcissa's head dropped to her chest and she nodded. Andromeda smiled and cupped the younger girl's cheek.

"Walk me to the gates?"

The two girls walked silently through the house, the case levitating behind them. They didn't meet any other members of the family, deliberately choosing to avoid the places where parents and sister might be. Or perhaps parents and sister just avoided them.

At the doors to the manor, Andromeda bid farewell to the footmen, who in turn wished her luck. Then the two sisters made their way through the extensive gardens.

"Be careful. Perhaps you should cast a _protego_," Andromeda squinted up at the manor windows, "Father never had very good aim."

Narcissa knew her sister was only joking, but Bellatrix's threat was still ringing in her mind, and the comment made her blanch. Andromeda noticed and decided to refrain from stupid jokes. Cissy never understood sarcasm, and one more stupid joke might give the poor girl a heart attack.

After about ten minutes, what could have been a lifetime to the two girls, they reached the garden limits. Before them were two giant iron-wrought gates, with the words _Famillia__ Black_ inscribed along the top and the motto, _Toujours__pur_ just beneath.

They both stood and stared up at the writing for a few seconds.

"I guess this is it." Andromeda said, breaking the silence. She turned to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling as encouragingly as she could, "Tell Bella..." she gulped, biting her lip, "Tell Bella I love her, no matter what she thinks of me. Oh, and tell her that if Puddlemere beat the Harpies this season..." she grinned, "I'll send the galleons by post."

Narcissa tried to smile, but it dissolved into a sob and suddenly they were hugging each other tightly.

"I'll miss you." She mumbled into her sister's shoulder.

They pulled away. Andromeda wiped her face.

"You'll write?"

"As often as I can, father won't catch me."

Andromeda composed her face into a delighted grin. She whipped her wand from her jacket pocket and tapped it on the gates, and they swept open to reveal a long road winding into the distance through the countryside.

Narcissa heard her murmur, "Hello freedom," before she stepped out and disapperated.

The youngest sister stared at the spot on the gravel where Andromeda's leather high-heeled boots had been for a long time, before she turned away.


	2. Andromeda and Bellatrix

_"Let's play a game!" Andromeda said eagerly. Bellatrix nodded, then placed her hands on her hips. _

_"What game?" _

_"You decide." The brunette replied, knowing full well that her sister would accept no other answer. Bellatrix grinned. _

_"Let's play stuck-in-the-mud." _

_"But you'll be 'it' and there won't be anyone to free me!" _

_"Okay, umm..." Bella fiddled with a lock of raven hair, "Simon Says." _

_"Yes, but we have to swap Simons, cus otherwise it's not fair." _

_Bellatrix frowned, and for a moment, Andromeda was afraid that her older sister was going to throw an I-don't-want-to-share tantrum, and Bella was no fun when she was in a mood. _

_Then it passed and look of nonchalance was on her face. _

_"Alright then, I suppose that's fair." _

_Just then, Narcissa sidled over. The girl was in a most irritating clingy stage. If she couldn't get affection from her parents, she would follow her sisters around everywhere. _

_"Can I play?" _

_"No." Both Bella and Andromeda said at once. Cissy's bottom lip wobbled. _

_"Why?" she demanded. Bella snickered and 'Dromeda took lead. _

_"'Cuz you're annoying and small." _

_"And you're rubbish at Simon Says, anyway." Bellatrix added. _

_The little girl's eyes welled up and she huffed, "Am not!" _

_"Are too!" the other two yelled together, laughing. Cissy narrowed her eyes. _

_"I'll tell mummy." _

_Bella and Andromeda both froze. Little Cissy was mummy's favourite, upsetting her meant evoking mother's wrath. They exchanged looks. _

_"Alright then. But you don't get to be Simon, you're too small." _

_"Okay," Cissy smiled happily. If any six year old could look smug, it would be Cissy. They all set off for the playroom in the West Wing. If father caught them playing in the drawing room, they would be for it. _

_Andromeda and Bellatrix walked ahead, arms folded and scowling. _

_"Merlin," Bella grumbled, "She's so annoying!" _

My eyes snapped open at the sound. I lay there, frozen, for a few seconds, before I realised what it was;

It was the sound of breaking wood.

In a split second I was on my feet and running, wand in hand. I reached my daughter and son-in-law's room moments later, and was horrified to find that the broken wood in question happened to be the door. Not the sign of a friendly visitor then.

Heart hammering, I crept into the room. There was Dora, in the corner, and Remus before her, wand outstretched.

It was only then that I saw the intruder; a tall, imposing figure. Light was coming from Remus's wand, which was pointed at it.

I saw Remus's gaze flicker to me for a split second, eyes widen, before going straight back to the person. He was trying not to give me away, which meant that he was expecting me to make some kind of move.

I did. I pressed my wand into the small of the person's back and said clearly,

"Don't move."

This order was disobeyed completely, as in one fluid motion, the intruder spun around.

"_Avada_-"

"_Protego_!"

"_Lumos_!"

Three voices rung out in the space of two seconds. The second and third were Remus and I respectively. The room flooded with light, and now I could see who it was that was facing me.

It was a woman. She was tall, a regal air about her. Her hair swung round her shoulders: it was an unruly jet mane that framed her gaunt alabaster face. A pair of dark eyes twinkled in deep-set sockets; a lipsticked mouth was pulled back into a maddened smirk.

The cloak she was clad in was plain and black, but beneath it she was wearing a low-cut dress. The top, short-sleeved, was a shade of poisonous green, with blood-red trimming and detached sleeves that fastened around her middle fingers. The skirt was coal-black, and beneath it she wore a pair of dark-coloured leather boots.

My insides gave an unpleasant squirm. I recognised that smirk, those eyes, that hair. I would know them anywhere. I saw the same facial structure in the mirror every day. I cursed that pasty complexion every time I wanted a suntan.

She was my sister. My elder sister, my best friend, and later on, my arch-enemy.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. She's my sister. _

"Long time no see, Andy." She purred.

"Don't call me Andy." I replied simply, hoping my voice wasn't shaking too much.

_I can't kill my own sister. I can't kill Bella. I can't do this. _

She let out a bark of laughter that reminded me ironically of Sirius. They had been the best of friends when they were younger. Young and naive. I missed those days.

"Andromeda, darling, how have you been? I haven't got a single letter from you in over twenty years."

I stared her in the face, equalling her dark gaze.

"If I sent you letters, Bella, you would have burnt them. I decided to save the trees."

Bellatrix laughed again, throwing back her head and tossing her tresses dramatically. That was Bella; always the centre of attention.

I kept my glare on my sister, but in my peripheral vision I could see Dora inching towards the cot in the corner. I prayed that she would make it and tried to keep the attention on myself.

"Why are you here?" I hissed. She stopped laughing and merely smirked.

"I've come to visit my grand-nephew." She pouted, "I was very upset when I didn't receive an invitation."

My heart beat faster – I know Bella was bound to turn around, and Dora was just at the cot, hands scooping in to grab Teddy. I had to distract her.

"I always loved you, Bella, even after what you said."

Bellatrix gave me an odd look, and, for a moment, there might have been regret in her eyes. Then it was replaced by scorn.

"Oh, that's such a – such a _you_ thing to say, Andy! You were always the sentimental one, even worse than Cissy." She raised her eyebrows and casually pointed her wand over her shoulder, "_Avada Kedavra._"

The unforgivable curse flew past Dora's shoulder, missing her head by inches. Her mouth dropped open and she scurried back over to Remus, baby clutched to her chest.

"Yes, I knew that you were just distracting me, Andromeda," her voice was soft and menacing, "I would like you all to understand this," her mouth curled into what could have been, if you didn't know better, a warm smile. "If you try to cross me or escape, or alert someone outside – I will kill you." Her eyebrows quirked in a way that made her look curiously like Dolores Umbridge. "Understand?"

She placed one hand on her hip and twirled her wand between the fingers of her other hand. I stared at my daughter and son-in-law, trying to communicate with my eyes that they should get away as soon as possible.

"Now," Bellatrix pressed the tips of her fingers together, "Who will go first? Andy, will you sacrifice yourself for your family? Or how about you, Remus – you're the man. Or even you, Nymphadora, will you do a _Potter_ and demand that I save your baby?"

My gaze met Remus's, and, for once, he didn't argue. I think after months and months of trying, he finally understood that it was hopeless trying to quarrel with a Tonks woman. He merely nodded.

"So," Bella grinned delightedly, "Who will it be?"

"You!" I yelled, "_Levicorpus_!"

Bellatrix howled in fury as she was swept up into the air by her ankle, skirt billowing out around her waist, feet kicking. Her indignant screams echoed through the room, as she thrashed her arms and legs, trying to push her dress from her face.

"Let – Let me DOWN!"

I used her distraction to scan the room. My heart lifted; Remus had obviously caught my hint and disapperated with Dora. Now it was just me and Bella, and a big score to settle.

"ANDY! LET ME DOWN NOW, OR SO HELP ME-"

"Don't call me Andy!"

Bellatrix came crashing to floor, where she shrieked and huffed, then jumped up to face me again.

"I always wanted to do that." I said cheerfully, eyebrows bouncing. "Never got the chance."

"You...You..." her mouth opening and closing, unable to convey words that would describe her hatred for me. Then she noticed.

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

I shrugged, grinning in a way that I knew she would find infuriating. "I have no idea. They've disapperated, so don't bother trying to torture it out of me, cus I don't know!"

Her skeletal face grew red with anger; her wand arm shook with longing to blast me off the face of the earth. But she couldn't, because if she did, she would never find Remus and Dora. And she would fail her mission. And the Dark Lord would kill her.

This simple revelation made me laugh out loud, and I did, pointing a finger at her.

"You can't kill me!"

"I...I can!" she spat.

"You can't and you won't Bella! If you kill me, you will have no idea where the other _tainted_ members of our family are. Plus, I don't think you have it in you to kill your own sister."

"I killed your mudblood scum, Andromeda, and now I'll kill _you_!" She pointed her wand at me, but she was shaking. My head began to reel.

_She killed Ted she killed Ted she killed Ted SHE KILLED TED! _

"Arrghh!" I screamed, lunging at her.

Fury and grief were my ammo as I swiped and parried, sending every spell I could think of her way. She was doing the same, though I noticed with muted triumph that she didn't use a single killing curse.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain across my legs. They crumpled and I hit the floor gasping in pain. The tidal wave of agony spread up my body and I began to shake. Dimly, I recognised it as _crucio_, Bella's trademark 'unforgivable', the same curse she had used a few months ago to try and torture the whereabouts of Harry Potter out of Ted and I. She was standing over me, leering.

"Not so strong now are you, ickle bwud twaitor? Tell me where the others are and I shall kill you mercifully!"

"Ne – never!" I croaked, "I – I don't...I don't know!"

"Humm..." she raised her eyebrows, "I don't think I believe that, Andy dear. Tell big sister Bella what you know."

"I don't know anything...and if I did...I wouldn't tell you anyway!" I groaned between howls of pain.

Bellatrix stared at me for a few seconds, mouth twitching in thought, before ending the spell. I wasn't sure whether it was out of mercy for a once-beloved sister or whether she had finally realised that it wasn't going to get her anywhere. I lay, gasping, on the floor, whilst she sat quite casually on what I realised with a jolt was Teddy's upturned cot.

She smiled at me as I sat up. I pushed my hair from my face; I needed to settle something and now was as good a time as ever. But she beat me to it.

"I always preferred you to Cissy," she said softly, "Narcissa was so _annoying_ and always trying to suck up to father...whereas you didn't care what anyone thought. I admired that about you, until you stopped caring about what _I_ thought. What I felt..."

The sentence was left awkwardly, the mighty Bellatrix Lestrange not used to being _sensitive_. I figured that she'd got rid of all those feelings in Azkaban. Or perhaps earlier. Now my turn.

"I loved...love you, Bella. But I don't love what you do. You're on the wrong side. We will keep fighting, whatever happens, but what will you do if the Dark Lord is overthrown?"

"I will keep fighting!" she hissed, "And so will Rodolphus!"

I snorted, "What, with all those oh-so-loyal Death Eaters would sell you off so much as look at you? And Cissy, who'll just hop sides to protect her darling Lucius and Draco?"

"You're...you're wrong, Andromeda!" she yelled, eyes wide. I shook my head.

"No, Bella, _you're_ wrong. You're on the losing side."

"You dare insult the Dark Lord!" she hissed. I laughed.

"Oh, I dare." I grinned, "He's a complete maniac asshole. And so are all those who follow him which means – oh yeah, that's you, isn't it Bella?"

Bellatrix looked like she was about to have a hissy fit, and she probably wanted to. But I had one more thing to say.

"I love you, Bella. I always have done. Goodbye." I stepped forwards and kissed her on the forehead. She stared at me incredulously, shaking. Slowly, she raised her wand.

"_Avada Ked-_"

"_Pertrificus Totalus_!"

I stared at my immobile sister for a few seconds, the only thing she could move being her eyes, and they were swivelling furiously like two trapped wasps.

"Thanks for coming back." I said, smiling at Remus. He shrugged.

"We couldn't leave you on your own."

"'We'?"

"You know what Dora's like," he grinned, "We dropped Teddy off at-" he stopped quickly as he remembered that Bellatrix was still able to hear, "-A...safe place, then rushed back here. I made her promise to stay downstairs."

His gaze flickered back to Bellatrix again, and he frowned.

"I doubt anyone will find her until tomorrow, but just in case..." he waved his wand and a length of magical ropes wound around her. She let out a kind of strangled howl and glared angrily at him.

"Now," He opened what was left of the bedroom door, "Shall we go?"

I took one last glance at my eldest sister, lying trapped on the floor, looking rather strange trying to give me evils without using her eyebrows, before I turned away.


	3. Bellatrix and Narcissa

_Cissy sat miserably on her bed, long hair hanging in her face and masking the tears that dripped down her nose. She didn't hear Bellatrix enter, and jumped in surprise when the door slammed. _

_"Has the blood traitor bitch gone yet?" _

_Narcissa sniffed and stuck out her bottom lip. _

_"Don't talk about Andy like that." _

_"I'll talk about her how I want; she's not one of us anymore." _

_"She is."_

_"She's not." Bella smirked, "Father officially disowned her this afternoon. All the relatives know. It's pure scandal," more pearly white teeth were exposed in a maniac smile, "she'll be dead within the month." _

_Narcissa's eyes widened and she let out a sob. _

_"Bella – Bella, you wouldn't! You can't let father do it!" _

_Bellatrix shrugged, and recited in a chilling impression of their mother, "It's none of our business what father does or doesn't do," then her blood-red lips curled again, "Still, if he doesn't..." _

_"No!" Narcissa clutched at her sister's arm. "Bella, you can't kill her!" _

_Bella's eyes narrowed and she snatched her arm away, before grabbing back in with a vice-like grip. Narcissa gasped in pain and Bellatrix glowered furiously into her eyes. _

_"Andromeda is no longer a part of our family. By associating with mudbloods, she is just as good as one of them." She hissed, "Do – you – understand?" _

_"Bella..." Narcissa whimpered, "She's our sister!" _

_"No! She is not one of our family! She has BETRAYED us! Forget her! Hate her! Don't – don't ever speak of her again!" _

_Though the hand grasping her shoulder was firm, Narcissa could see tears crowding her sister's dark eyes. She was shaking with some kind of fiery emotion that Cissy could never evoke. _

_"Bella," she eased the hand away, wary eyes never leaving Bellatrix's face, "It's ok." _

_"Never speak of her again...Never ever...don't...don't even mention her name..." Bella's lip was quivering now, fingers curling and uncurling and whole body trembling. Suddenly, Narcissa understood. _

_"Bella..." she whispered, "You love her, don't you?" _

_Narcissa let out a yelp of pain as her head ricocheted of the headboard. She clutched at her cheek, tears spilling. Bellatrix was panting heavily, eyes blazing with fury. _

_"I said NEVER to mention her again!" _

I walked casually into the room, enjoying the feel of my long skirt swinging around my hips. I hadn't had a new dress in so long...it was so wonderful to not be in hiding.

To know that the right people were back in charge. If the Dark Lord had his way, the Potter boy would be dead within the month. We would be back on top, and the muggles and mudbloods would be where they belong – firmly at the bottom.

There was so much to look forward to after war; when everything was cleared up, the Dark Lord had promised me a fertility spell. Then I would be able to give Rodolphus his heir, and he would be satisfied. Then the spare, of course, as was only proper, then perhaps a little girl for me. We would never have to bother with blasted mudbloods turning the heads of our little darlings, and they would be raised to be pure, perfect children.

I could feel Rodolphus's gaze on me now. He was more than ready for the war to be over – not that he didn't believe it was a just cause, but he didn't trust me. I'm not stupid; I could see it in his eyes whenever I was with the Dark Lord. What did he think – that I was going to suddenly jump onto the table, strip and beg him to take me there and then? Honestly. Was that all men thought about?

Sometimes, I wondered if Rodolphus wouldn't be better off with some meek woman that he could control and tame. But he would get ever so bored. He likes a challenge, so naturally I present him with one. Isn't that what he wants? The thrill of the chase?

I sat down on the chair next to Narcissa. She looked gaunt and ill, bags beneath her eyes making her look a decade older.

"Honestly Cissy, you look as if you haven't slept in a week!"

She jumped out of her skin at my voice and stared at me for a few seconds. There was fear in her eyes. She mumbled something about not sleeping well. I smirked.

"Heh. Lucius keeping you up all night?"

A little colour returned to Narcissa's cheeks and her gaze strayed to her husband. He was sitting on the other side of the room, white-blond hair lank and eyes so glazed he looked partially insane. Somehow I doubted either of them were up for the activities I had suggested.

I heard a strange noise and noticed Draco slumped in his chair on the other side of his mother. He was looking rather disturbed at the thought of his parents and such behaviour, as I assumed most children were. My mouth curled.

"Hullo, Draco. Have you been practising lately?" My voice was low and sweet, but the boy visibly blanched. He shuffled closer to Narcissa. Cissy snapped out of her trance-like state and squeezed her son's hand gently.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Answer your aunt, Draco," Cissy murmured. Draco dropped his gaze.

"No Aunt Bellatrix."

"And why ever not?" I purred. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I would assume it would be because he has no one to practise on."

I turned sharply to see my brother-in-law standing behind me, arms folded, a large smirk on his face. I longed to _avada _it off. Rastaban was the most annoying person _ever_.

"What was that?" I hissed. He shrugged lightly and took a seat on my other side, leaning casually back, knowing he was infuriating me. Merlin I hated that man!

"Oh, well, he doesn't have anyone to practise _on_, seeing as, you know, SOMEONE couldn't quite manage to capture a little baby, his parents and an old lady..."

"Bella's older than Andromeda," Narcissa reminded us unhelpfully. I glowered at her. She really knew the wrong time to butt in.

Rastaban's lips twitched, "Exactly."

I curled my fists, eyes narrowing. Why that-!

"I believe, brother, that you are insulting my wife."

I felt a large hand on my shoulder and Roddy's breath tickled my cheek. He cuffed his younger brother over the head. "Be gone, Rast."

"Rast..." I snickered, "Rat..."

Rastaban glared at me. I continued quite happily.

"Rat...Weasel!"

"Don't ever relate me to those scumbags! You-you...!"

I knew at once I had hit a nerve. It was a deep family secret that, on his first train journey to Hogwarts, eleven year old Rastaban had accidentally befriended a Weasley. It only was later when, spotted by Rodolphus, Lucius and I, and hurriedly taken aside to be explained the 'rules' – don't make friends with blood traitors, mudbloods or Gryffindors – that he dropped the kid like a hot potato. He had a personal grudge on them ever since. I never found out which Weasley it was, but Rastaban seemed to have made it his personal duty to make the whole family's lives a misery.

"Rastaban," Rodolphus rolled his eyes, "Go. Away. Go talk to someone with a brain capacity like yours – make friends with Wormtail."

The youngest Lestrange brother left the room to the sound of my laughter, grumbling under his breath. Rodolphus sat down beside me and I lounged indulgently against his shoulder.

Lucius approached us from the other side of the room. His eyes were hollow circles in his face, with a haunted look about them. He sat on Draco's other side and both of his family members immediately scooted closer. I raised my eyebrows.

"Wassup, Lucy?"

I deliberately used a nickname to coax some kind of reaction out of him, and was very disappointed when all I got was an annoyed frown. I tried again.

"Merlin, Lucius, you're such a wet blanket. We're winning! What's your problem?"

The man turned, if possible, even paler. He exchanged glances with his wife, who squeezed his hand gently on the armrest. Draco swallowed, looking extremely uncomfortable. Narcissa crossed her legs and gazed into her lap.

"I don't think Lucy here wants to play," Rodolphus purred in my ear.

I smirked. "What about you?" I murmured. He chuckled.

"It's a little early in the day for that, don't you think?"

"It's never too early, Mr Lestrange. I thought you would know that by now."

On that delightful note, the Dark Lord entered. At some silent command, we all immediately stood.

Yaxley flicked his wand and suddenly there was a long mahogany table between all our chairs. The Dark Lord sat at one of the table, as was our sign to all be seated.

The meeting commenced quite normally. Everyone gave notices about what had happened recently – the Weasels had switched bases, now no longer giving out the story that Ronald was in bed with spattergroit, they had simply scarpered. Rastaban, of course, was making it his personal duty to discover wherever it was that they had scarpered to.

A sighting of Potter and friends flying over London on a dragon was the main subject – how they had managed to impersonate _me_, of all people, and get inside Gringotts. And how we were going to make sure nothing like that would ever happen again.

Much time was spent discussing our next move, how we were going to get rid of the Potter boy and which of his supporters were under watch. Each small group of Death Eaters stood up and reported on their charges – the Longbottom woman, Lovegood with his ridiculous newspaper, finishing, to my own personal humiliation, with Andromeda and the Lupins. The task of shadowing them was handed over to Dolohov. The man was a talented duellist, but good for not much else. After being found, bound, in their house (thankfully by Rodolphus – anyone else and I would never have lived it down), with a distinct lack of dead bodies, Dolohov was assigned to them.

Next, Snape made his report on the goings on at Hogwarts. No one knew that he was gone, or he believed that a full riot would take place in his absence. None of the teachers seemed to like the idea of him being headmaster. I longed to snort – _duh!_ – at this point, but restrained myself on the thought of keeping in my Lord's good favour. Severus really did have a knack for pointing out the obvious. I really didn't see what the Dark Lord saw in him.

The Dark Lord quickly decided that we ought to station extra people on watch around the school, lest Potter should decide to return to rally troops.

"Now," he gazed around at those assembled before him, "Who will volunteer. Draco, perhaps? No one will suspect a student. You could see all your little friends again."

A few jeering snickers passed around the room. Draco's eyes had widened slightly, his fingers curled and shoulders hunched. Narcissa looked horrified.

"Draco, my Lord?" she whispered. The laughed immediately stopped.

"Why, Narcissa, do you have a problem with what I have decided?" came the low voice. Lucius turned to her, silently begging her not to upset the Dark Lord. I touched her lightly on the shoulder; I would not have her tarnishing the Black name. She dropped her head, long hair hanging in her face.

"No my Lord," she murmured finally. He nodded.

"I thought not. Now, who else will accompany young Master Malfoy? Rowle, Yaxley, I want you and six others stationed around the Hogwarts grounds tonight. You will act on my commands, understood?"

A few 'yes, my Lord's echoed around the room. There was a split second silence, before Rodolphus nudged me in the ribs; he nodded almost imperceptibly towards Lucius. He had shifted forwards, as if to say something. The fool was going to complain! He would get us all punished again, and once more our name would be out of the Dark Lord's favour. I shot him a warning glance, but he ignored me.

"My Lord," his voice was hoarse and croaky from misuse – or perhaps from having to constantly talk in whispers.

The Dark Lord looked up. His brow raised in a way that indicated Lucius to continue. The blond man gulped, and I saw Narcissa's fingers close on his hand.

"My Lord...I...I thought perhaps...if it would work...I could go with the Hogwarts party?"

There was a second's silence, and the corners of the Dark Lord's mouth curled in a smirk.

"Oh, how sweet – Malfoy wants to protect his little child." Then his eyes narrowed, "I do hope, Lucius, that this is not a _complaint_? Why is it that the Malfoys seem so unhappy about their lot? You assured me that the _cause_ was of highest importance to you...I hope you have not changed your mind...?"

"No my Lord," he gasped quickly. "I – I – of course, I have not!"

The Dark Lord frowned, eyes scrutinising the man. He turned swiftly and waved a hand. The table disappeared.

"Dismissed."

The moment the Dark Lord left the room, people began to apparate and depart. After a few moments, it was only the Malfoys and I left. I turned to my sister.

Lucius was slumped in his chair, head in his hands. Cissy looked distraught, one hand resting on Lucius's back, the other wrapped around Draco, who was staring blankly at the opposite wall, trembling slightly.

"Cissy!" I hissed, "What – the – heck did you think you were _doing_??"

She didn't ever turn, bending to whisper words of encouragement in her husband's ear. I grabbed her shoulder, ready to haul her to her feet, but to my surprise she spun around and stood up herself. Her eyes were blazing with some kind of fury that made her look insane, lips pursed in anger.

"Yes?"

I stared, open-mouthed at her for a few seconds, before remembering what I had to say.

"Narcissa, you tried to cross the _Dark Lord_! That's suicide! Are you _insane_??"She scowled quite uncharacteristically. I recoiled slightly, wary of her. It was not in Narcissa's nature to suddenly lash out, but then again, I had never seen her that angry...

"No, Bellatrix, I am not insane."

"Then why...?"

"Because I care about something other than power, that's why!" she spat. She was visibly shaking, "Because I care about my husband, and I care about my son, and I care about a better future for them! Have you ever stopped to think that maybe there's more to life than _you_?"

"Don't you talk to me like that!" I yelled,

"I'll talk to you how I like!" she yelled back, "This is _my_ house!"

"You're never to cross the Dark Lord again, understand?"

"You can't order me around!"

"I can and I-"

I gasped in pain as my sister's hand connected with my cheek. I stepped back, staring at her in shock. Narcissa's whole body was quivering in fury, as was her voice.

"Don't you judge me, Bellatrix Lestrange!" she hissed. Her furious facade was crumbling, and her bottom lip began to tremble, "Don't you judge me."

Then she dropped to her knees and sobbed.

I stared at my sister's distraught face for a long time, before I turned away.


	4. Narcissa and Andromeda

_Narcissa stared anxiously out of the window, fiddling agitatedly with a small packet of sugar that the waitress had handed to her upon bringing the tea. _

_Was she going to come? Did she dare? It was a great risk for her to be seen with someone considered tainted, a betrayer, even, and even worse for Andromeda. If Bella got word of their meeting she would murder them both. _

_So of course she was nervous. She hadn't seen her elder sister in seven years. Seven years was a long time for someone to change... _

_ "Cissy?" _

_There was a woman standing by the table – she was tall, with pale skin and flyaway chocolate-brown hair. _

_"Andromeda!" Narcissa gasped, jumping up and embracing her sister at once. She noticed that the returned hug, although warm, was rather hesitant. _

_"Narcissa, we must be careful," Andromeda's eyes darted around as she sat down. "Are you sure Bellatrix is preoccupied?" _

_"She, Rodolphus and Rastaban are up visiting Lestrange relatives in the north for the day. And Lucius is entertaining guests. I told him I was going to buy myself a new dress for the ball coming up. He wanted to come, but I told him I was quite good at spending his money by now." _

_Andromeda laughed and Cissy noticed some of the familiar spark returning to her dark eyes. _

_"So why did you call me to this coffee shop, eh?" Andromeda was smiling now, more relaxed, head in her hands, "Do you want to gossip or did you just miss me? It's been – what – five years? " _

_"Seven," Cissy corrected her, "We last met up just before Nymphadora was born. How is she?" _

_"Heh," Andromeda chuckled, "She's gorgeous, but she is probably the clumsiest child _ever_. She trips over everything, even her own feet! I can't think where she got it from..." _

_A smile crept over Narcissa's face. _

_"I have a feeling it's me. Don't you remember, when we were children, I kept ripping my dresses? You and Bella used to tease me and say that it was my only fault." _

_"Ahh," Andromeda laughed and nodded, "I remember that. Bella and I used to..." Then her face dropped. Narcissa could not mistake the sorrow and bitterness in her sister's eyes. _

_"Andromeda, Bella's made a will." _

_"A will?" Andromeda frowned, "Is she terminally ill or something?" _

_Narcissa chose her words carefully _

_"Well, it seems that if there is...a clash of sides...any time soon...Bella wishes to be in the thick of it. So she made a will. I wasn't supposed to but – you're in it, Andromeda. She remembered you."_

I walked down the lane as casually as I could, the instructions of how to get there ringing in my mind: 

_St Alban's Street, take a left, then a right, then it's straight down that road, number sixteen. _

I worried my cuff. And I thought I was nervous _last_ time I met Andy – that was only with a seven year interval. It had been eighteen years since I saw her in that coffee shop, with naught so much as a Christmas card. Back then the war was in its early stages; no fighting, just utmost secrecy and plenty of planning. Back when it was just a game.

Now I have come to see her, in her own house, without invitation. She could slam the door in my face for all I know. I just needed to talk to her.

After the war, our house seemed so...empty. Even though they were manipulating us and causing us great pain, there were always people in our house. Yaxley. Dolohov. Rastaban...

Rodolphus. I hadn't seen him since the battle. He'd fought beside Bella the whole way. According to Rastaban, he was sliced down the middle by an Auror and, ironically, died in the Slytherin common room. Rast was not a compassionate man, but he saw the pain in Bella's face as her husband fell. She'd _avadad_ the Auror and dropped to her knees beside him, but the ceiling was collapsing, and Rastaban had dragged her away, kicking and screaming.

The house was so huge now. Like a shell of something that had once been great, and we, the moths that inhabited it, flittered around miserably inside, not knowing what to do to occupy ourselves.

Lucius had plenty of paperwork to do after the war; the extensive damage he and the rest of the Death Eaters caused and the terms that came because of that were enough to keep him busy for days on end. He would frequently visit the ministry, kept under a strict watch.

But he had changed. The war had broken him and stolen his pride, and even his money had been taken from him. We still had plenty, yes, but Lucius now had to work his way back up to his aristocratic status.

And Draco, he too had been deeply affected by those long nights spent cooped up in Malfoy Manor during the holidays. He had always shown surpassing talent in the area of spellwork, but he just couldn't seem to cast unforgiveables. This made Bella even more frustrated with him, often using the same spells to punish him.

I tried to prevent it – honestly, I did; I screamed at her to stop, even trying to step in the way of her, but it was to no use.

Now he was quiet, thoughtful even. He lost so much weight that his face looked like a skull, dark eyes staring blankly out. After the battle, he'd stayed in his room all day every day for a whole week.

He frequently leaves the house, trying to escape from the terrible memories. He often visits Parkinson Manor – he told me he goes there to share memories with Pansy, although I highly doubt that's the _only_ thing that they are doing. Draco tried to convince me that their relationship was platonic, but I am not stupid. Neither is he, because if it ever got out, what he and Pansy were up to, especially to a certain Mr and Mrs Greengrass, it would be pure scandal.

Draco knew that he was supposed to be betrothed to the youngest Greengrass, but Astoria was in her second year for heavens' sake; he deserved a little freedom.

So after Lucius hurried off to the Ministry, Draco had slipped off to Pansy's and I was alone. I acquired the directions from Lucius's wonderfully helpful talking map, and set off at once to visit Andromeda.

It was a beautiful little lane set out in the country. I assumed this was to detour unwanted visitors, as Andromeda wasn't exactly popular with our family after she married Ted. I stopped outside the house, my mouth suddenly dry.

I fingered my cuff once more, suddenly regretting wearing such finery to visit my sister. It was an important occasion so I had unconsciously picked out my best clothes. Somehow I doubted Andromeda would appreciate it.

Slowly, I made my way down the path, listening to the gravel crunch beneath my feet and admiring the white sash windows. It was not as large as Malfoy Manor by any means, but it was comfortable enough - Uncle Alphard had left a sizable amount of gold to both Andy and Sirius, they being the only rebels in the family, which he greatly approved of.

I stared at the doorknocker for a few minutes, silently rehearsing my little speech.

_"Hello Andy..." _

No, no, she hated being called Andy...

_"Hello Andromeda. Can I come in?" _

Too forward. Best to let her make the first move...

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair – a nervous habit I had inherited from father, perhaps one of the only things that we shared – and raised my hand to knock.

I waited a few seconds with baited breath, until the door opened.

"Hello, can I-"

The first thing that struck me about her was how _tired_ she looked. Her face was peaky with bags beneath the eyes. Her chocolate-coloured hair was long and curled in natural ringlets but lacked its normal lustre which I had always been jealous of.

She stopped talking the moment she saw me. Her eyes widened in surprise – then narrowed in suspicion. I lump rose in my throat, and I supposed that she had a right to be careful, as Bella had murdered her daughter and son-in-law. For all she knew I could be here to finish off little Teddy.

"Hi Andy," I whispered.

She stared at me, before swallowing hard.

"Why are you here, Narcissa?" she hissed. Her voice was cold and emotionless.

"I..." I looked down, "I want to help, Andy. Money, time," I smiled weakly, "Night shifts."

Her gaze was like a ton of bricks on my shoulders.

"I haven't so much as talked to you in eighteen years, Narcissa. Give me one good reason why I should let you in."

I met her gaze unfalteringly, "Because Bella's dead."

At these words, something inside of Andromeda broke. I could see it, just below the surface of her resolute facade, a secret pain inside of her at learning of her sister's death. Tears welled in her eyes, but I knew they were not for Bellatrix.

"She killed her, Cissy," Andromeda's shoulders were shaking, "She killed Dora, and Remus and Ted and it's _my fault_!"

"Andy," I touched her gently on the shoulder, aware that she'd obviously been holding this inside of her a long time. We Blacks were very good at bottling ourselves up. She turned to me, dark eyes wide and beseeching.

"She was right there, all tied up and I could have – I _should have_ killed her, there and then! But I couldn't – I couldn't kill her, not Bella, not my own sister...and now...and now...!"

Gently but firmly, I ushered her inside. Glancing around, I found the sitting room and sat her down on a sofa.

"I'm going to get some tea. Don't move." I told her in my best no-nonsense tone. How I had missed being bossy!

She sniffed and quickly scrubbed at her eyes, "Oh, Cissy, don't, I'll-"

I frowned disapprovingly at her, hands on hips. "Don't move," I repeated, "If we're losing our house elves soon I might as well get some practise in."

I managed to fix the tea easily. It surprised me at first how I instinctively knew where everything was, then it hit me with a pang of nostalgia; the kitchen was arranged exactly like the old one at Black Mansion. How many times the three of us had snuck down in the middle of the night to fix ourselves a snack I couldn't recall.

I returned to the living room triumphantly carrying a tray with teapot and teacups. Andromeda had composed herself and was watching me with a secretly amused air. I set the try on the coffee table and poured her a cup, before making my own and settling down on an armchair opposite her.

We drank in companionable silence. My eyes explored the room; it was small and cosy, a large window behind Andromeda with a mirror and fireplace on the wall opposite the door. There was an archway that lead into what I assumed was the dining room, a long room with a large table. Against the fireplace wall were several bookcases overflowing with books, files and board games, which also littered the floor around the bottom of them. My eyes fell on a newspaper sitting on a large pile of thick tomes on the floor beside the sofa. It was open on the puzzle page, the crossword half-completed in smudged print.

Andromeda saw me looking and smiled sadly.

"He was working on it that evening, you know," she said softly, "He liked to lie on the sofa with Teddy on his chest and read the newspaper. He was half way through the crossword when Kingsley came to tell us about the battle." She shook her head, inhaling sharply against tears. "He kissed Teddy on the head, handed him to Dora, telling her not to worry, he'd be back soon, and – and – that she should stay at home and look after the baby..."

Andromeda was sobbing again, and I immediately went to comfort her, but she waved me away.

"H-he knew she wouldn't stay. She couldn't stay. She couldn't stand not knowing. Not being there if he..." she closed her eyes and gulped, "She waited twenty minutes before she followed. She couldn't stand being away from Remus, even if it meant leaving Teddy; she had to be with him. She hugged me tightly and told me to take good care of her baby...but when she handed him to me, she couldn't stop crying and I tried to convince her not to go, just like she'd tried to convince him but I knew..."

She was sobbing so hard now that I couldn't understand what she was saying, but I sat beside her and held her tightly. Andy had comforted me so many times in the past, and it was my chance to redeem myself. I found myself crying too, crying for Andy, and her little family that had been torn apart by war, and crying for my family too, crying for the tragedy that could have so easily befallen us. Crying in selfish relief that it hadn't. And crying for Bella; she may have been twisted and insane, but she was still my big sister, and I still loved her.

I lost track of time, but the tears slowly dried up and we sat together in each other's embrace, using up the Kleenex and enjoying the release that came with uncorking our grief.

"How did she die?"

I knew at once who Andromeda was talking about and opened my mouth to speak, only finding that I could not. This was the first time I'd properly acknowledged what had happened and it was desperately hard.

"Molly Weasley."

Andromeda's mouth twitched up into a smile. I understood how she felt; it was strangely ironic that the malevolent woman that killed children was defeated by a mother of seven who fought for all that was comforting and loving in the world. It fitted, somehow, in a strange way.

"I still loved her, even though she was doing all those terrible things." Andromeda whispered. I nodded.

"Me too, right to the end."

"Right to the end." Andromeda agreed, smiling weakly at me. Then she gazed out of the window. "Is it wrong to miss the woman that murdered your family?"

I bit my lip. On those evenings, when Lucius had been out with the Death Eaters on some terrible mission, I had wondered the same thing myself. Draco was gaunt, a creature I barely recognised from my cheeky, snarky little boy. My husband had torn our family apart, so why did I still long, every night, for him to return home at least physically whole?

And Bellatrix; she'd tortured Draco, attempted to kill Andromeda and murdered my niece and nephew-in-law, and yet there was still a part of me wishing that she'd opened up to me so I could understand why she did what she did.

I shook my head.

"I don't know, Andy. I don't know."

We sat in silence for a few seconds, before a piercing cry broke the air. A baby's cry. How I'd missed the sound of life. I'd almost forgotten poor Teddy.

Andromeda jumped up immediately. I got the feeling that she was trying to make up for what had happened; his parents had left him, so she never would.

"I'll be back down in a second," she explained, rushing upstairs.

I sat for a few moments, listening to the screams reach a deafening crescendo before they stopped abruptly and erupted into delighted giggles.

I gazed about the room, and my eyes caught a glinting silver photo frame on the mantel. I stood and went to inspect it. What I saw made me choke.

Three girls sat in the photograph, beautiful and prim, arms interlocked and smiling serenely. One dark, one brunette, one blonde.

I wiped the dust carefully away with my fingertips, longing to revisit those days where all that mattered was dolls, dresses and garden parties. How simple things were back then.

I heard Andromeda coming down the stairs and the excited burbling of a small child.

"Teddy, meet Aunty Cissy."

I stole one last glance at the photograph, watching as we blinked and giggled simultaneously, trying to capture some of that carelessness for myself. It was hard to turn away.


End file.
